Guardians Of the Wardrobe
by firefly97
Summary: Helena, Diane and Laura face a terrible fate. They're stuck in the middle of no where and don't know what to do. Natural disasters happen to each of them which they find strange. for some odd reason each of them survive. Soon after they find out there in Narnia and they have to do everything in there power to help their kings and queens of old.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians of the Wardrobe  
Chapter 1:

The train ride was long. They were said to travel for almost 2 full days. Which made the 3 of them extremely bored.

"What do you want to do now?" Helena asked her friends. Helena sat upside down with her feet pressed up against the wall and her head rested on the cushion of the table booth. Her two other friends sat on the other side. Laura stared out the train window as she watched the land quickly pass by.

"I don't know we can play cards," Diane suggested. Diane was sitting beside Laura but instead Diane was sitting up straight with her hands folded neatly on the table. Diane was always the one to act as if she was a queen. Always sitting up straight with perfect manners and a perfect posture. Diane acted as if she was a mother and Laura and Helena were her children.

"We played cards not even an hour ago" Helena complained.

"Why do we even have to be on this stupid train anyways?" Helena said putting her legs down and sitting normally.

"Because our parents got transferred," Diane said stating the obvious.

"I know that but I liked living in Italy..." Helena whined.

"Why couldn't they just get new jobs or something? I mean.."

"Stop being ungrateful okay you know work is hard to find these days... They got transferred so we have to move that's that" Diane cut her off. Diane hated it when Helena acted ungrateful it made her seem like a brat.

"I'm sorry... I know they work hard but... It's just unfair how we get dragged into this.. With all the moving we barely have a normal life anymore..." Helena was right. The three of them moved more then anymore which caused them to always be behind in school. Also it made them never have any friends at school because they always knew that they weren't staying long. Helena didn't mind because all she ever needed was Laura and Diane. She hated to admit it but she was fine just being even by herself as long as she had her brother George. At first Helena didn't have any friends until she met Laura in kindergarten. Before that Helena preferred being alone. Every time they started liking a place they would end up moving and starting all over again.

"Where are we even going this time?" Laura asked. Laura stopped looking out the window and faced her friends.

"I don't know my mother wouldn't say.." Helena stated.

"Neither did mine.." Diane said quickly after. The sat in silence for a while until George stumbled through the train door.

"Mum said to tell you you'll be arriving soon," George said facing Helena. George was two years older then Helena and the girls. George and Helena didn't get along at all as kids but as they grew older they also grew closer.

"Ok thanks George" Helena said motioning her brother away. George and Helena resembled their mother. They both had dark blond hair and the same emerald green eyes. They're also were differences to them as well. Helena had darker hair then her brother. She has sandy blonde hair and her brother had more of a golden blonde like the sun. While her hair was wavy with slight curls her brothers was short and straight. George always styled his hair to the side. George also had a defined face like his father. His features stood out in particularly his cheekbones. George didn't smile often as for Helena, she smiled constantly. George had a sarcastic way to talking that had rubbed off on his sister a bit.

George left the room shortly after telling his sister the news. The room went back to being silent. Helena glanced around the room. The train had been different then the ones that she'd usually been on. The section of the train that the girls had been assigned to was a perfect size. On the far right way were three single beds spread out. And on the other side was a kitchen cabinets and the table booth, which they usually sat in. The bathroom had been in the room next to them. Helena looked back at her friends and noticed that Diane went back to reading the book she had been reading before and Laura was staring out the window again.

"Why do you constantly look out the window?" Helena said gesturing Laura's attention.

"Maybe there will be a sign of where we are going" Laura said irritated looking back at Helena. When Laura looked back at the window she saw nothing. Everything went pitch black out the window.

"Maybe we're in a tunnel?" Laura questioned. Helena moved closer to the window.

"Tunnels always have lights inside them..." Helena stated.

"Maybe the lights just don't work" Laura said. Helena felt odd. Tunnels always had lights if they didn't you would be heading into something pitch black which was unsafe. Suddenly the pitch black ended. The girls covered their eyes from the light. Their eyes finally adjusted and they gasped.

"Its beautiful..." Laura stated. They looked out the window to see a beautiful snowy meadow and a frozen lake. It was like none they've seen before. Shortly the train headed through the forest. All the trees had been covered in a fresh blanket of snow. All three of them couldn't get enough of the sight. The train suddenly jerked to a stop as the pulled up to a station.

"Ugh why did it have be snow?" Diane complained. Laura and Helena laughed. "Why couldn't it be warm and sunny or a tropical place" Diane muttered.

"We're here!" Laura chirped. They all ran to the other room to find there parents had their suitcases and were headed off the train.

"Mum where are we?" Diane asked as the three headed toward Diane's mother. Diane resembled her father more then her mother. Unfortunately her father passed away a while back and as for Laura's father he simple just left which was hard on her mother. Diane's mother was a strong confident woman unlike Laura's mother. Laura's mother was a small petite lady who looked as sweet as anyone could be. As for Diane's mother who looked as if she would kill you where you stand if you cross her. Diane's mother was tall and always stood up straight. She had short red hair and brown eyes. As for Diane who had long curly brown hair and ice blue eyes. Her mother didn't answer and simple walked away toward Helena's parents who were having a heated conversation with Laura's mother. They all walked toward Helena's parents.

"That's the thing isn't it... You don't know where we are do you?" Helena said looking at her parents. Her mother looked at her father. Her father looked at the ground and nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened," he whispered.

"It's fine what matters is what are we going to do now..." Laura's mother said. Laura's mother had short black hair that hung just before her shoulders and brown eyes. Laura had the same brown eyes as her mother but her mother had curly hair and Laura had jet-black straight hair that fell down to her waist.

"We will find jobs and homes just like always... And we will figure out where we are and when we have enough money move to some where more familiar or back to Italy" Helena's father ordered. Helena's mother and father walked off down the trail with Laura's and Diane's mother close behind. Just after them George walked with all the bags. Helena turned around to face Diane and Nellie who looked concerned and shocked.

"What?" Helena asked.

"What are we going to do?" Diane said starting to panic.

"They don't even know where we are" she started to ramble on and on about worst-case cinereous while pacing back and forth. As for Laura well she just stood there frozen and silent and shocked.

"What is it Laura?" Helena asked as Diane continued to ramble.

"We got off a train station... That had train tracks," Laura whispered.

"Yea so?" Helena stated. What was Laura so panicked about? She looked almost frightened.

"Helena where is the station..." Laura question. Helena thought she was silly.

"Its right..." Helena said about to point behind Laura but when she lifted her head she realized what Laura had meant.

"Oh my God!" Helena muttered. Helena looked up straight into open wood. There was no station or train tracks. They simple disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardians of the wardrobe  
Chapter 2:

"That's impossible" Helena whispered. Diane continued to ramble behind her. Laura stood beside her simple shocked. The train station that they had got off of just a minute ago was gone. It had disappeared along with the train tracks itself.

"Diane..." Laura shook Diane to stop. "Diane!" She yelled again.

"What!" Diane yelled into Nellies face.

"Look..." Laura pointed. "What.. Oh my god!" Diane said.

"Where did it?" She panicked even more.

"But it was just.."

"What!" She was just as confused at the others. The three of them stood in a straight line staring at what looked to be nothing.

"There is literally no logical explanation to this..." Helena stated. They stood in silence until George came running to them.

"Guys lets go!" He yelled at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Helena lied. Well technically it was nothing but the problem was there used to be something there. The all started to walk down the trail where their parents did. They quickly caught up to there parents.

"Why didn't you tell George" Diane yelled in a whisper.

"I don't know I panicked" Helena whispered back. They caught up to there parents at the end of the trail at the forest clearing. Helena's father was talking to another tall man who had a wagon with him. Possible a merchant by the way he dressed. The children walked up to there parents

"Did you find out where we are?" Helena asked facing her father. George stood near his mother. Laura and Diane stood near their mothers also no far behind Helena.

"No but we found houses for us to stay in" her father said before walking out to the clearing. There was something he wasn't telling her. Helena wondered what it was. She knew her father well. He always had this certain look when he was hiding something. That look on his face that made him not look her in the eyes and have a sad smile when he talked to her. Helena walked after her father.

"So where are we staying?" She heard her father sigh. He turned around to look at her. Helena's father hated when his daughter asked him so many questions but he also loved it at the same time. Helena was always the one to have a curious mind but sometimes her curiosity and sense of adventure was what caused her to get in trouble.

"I have just bought a house not far from the market place" Her father said pointing to the clearing.

"Diane and her mother are not far off and Nellie's mother bought a house not far off in the woods" Her father finished. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be all right don't worry" He smiled down on her. Her father walked over to her mother and they both walked out into the clearing. The other parents walked behind them and so did the children. The all walked out into the clearing to see an old fashion market place like the ones they had in the Victorian era. The family's came from times that were more modern the girls didn't wear dresses they wore pants. Looking around everything was different.

"Where are we?" Helena whispered to herself. She looked around and everything was from the Medieval era. Its as if the train took them back in time. Diane's mother came quickly up to the girls.

"Girls while were at the market it would be nice if you bought yourself some dresses because it looks like the towns culture is a bit old fashion" she said handing up a some money. Diane simple nodded and her mother walked off.

"Old fashion my ass... That's an understatement," Helena muttered.

"Its true it would make sense if it was just the culture" Diane said trying to be reasonable.

"There is nothing that makes sense Diane..." She paused.

"Stop trying to make sense of the situation there is no normal expiation for this and you know it" Helena yelled.

"Helena's right no culture could go this far back in time and we all know that train was odd and how do explain the train station and tracks" Laura pointed out.

"None of this is possible... So its best if we just go along with it," Laura said.

"And we all know the best part of the Medieval era.." Laura faced her friends and smiled.

"We get to wear big fancy dresses" They all laughed.

"Lets go get some dresses them" Diane said smiling. She put the money in her pocket and they all ran off to the market to get dresses. They shopped for a while until they came across the perfect dresses. Laura had picked out a green velvet dress that also had a gold design. It had sleeves up to her elbow and fit her perfectly. Diane of course picked a red dress. Red was her favorite color. Helena picked a royal blue dress that fit her perfectly. It showed off her curves and had a corset top just like most the dresses these days. The girls paid for the dresses and went to find their parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 3:

"So you'll come by for dinner?" My mother asked Laura's and Diane's mothers.

"Yes we'll stop by" Diane's mother answered for everyone. We stood in front decent sized house. It was made two stories tall and had a small front yard with rose bushes and many flowers that went around the yard like a border. There was a neat stone path just in the middle that led to the front door. The inside of the house we quaint. It wasn't as big as our house in Italy but it did just fine. There were four bedrooms one was a guest bedroom. We walked into the kitchen to see that there were only old wooden cupboards and an old fashion stove.

"Well then..." My mother said leaning on small wooden table beside her.

"Don't you guys see that this place is odd!" Helena yelled.

"Enough Helena!" Her father yelled.

"No!" she yelled. "Where are we?" it fell silent. "How can you not know where we are… I mean you.."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Her father yelled. Helena stood frozen. Her father yelled at her plenty of times but never like this. She hated that no one would believe her. She yelled back the tears in her eyes. Helena stormed off to the empty bedroom that soon became hers.

Days past and Helena and her friends became more suspicious about the area. Their parents still didn't know where they were. Everything was old and different. They ended up back in time. They wore medieval era dresses and had to act proper in the market and public. Helena found it strange. Even then school they went to was odd. It wasn't even a school. It was a small library where Helena, George, Laura and Diane studied with a tutor. Apparently that is how kids were taught in those days. Helena was walking home with Diane one day after a tutoring session when they noticed thick black smoke coming from up the hill.

"Oh my god..." Diane whispered. They stood there in silence watching...

"Helena stop!" Diane said trying to grab Helena's arm before she ran off. But it was too late Helena had ran straight into the burning house.


	4. Chapter 4

Guardians of the wardrobe  
Chapter 4:

Laura came as quickly as she could. She ran straight to Diane.

"What happened... I saw the smoke from the bottom of the hill. Where... Where's Helena?" She stammered.

"She ran I tried to stop her but she didn't listen..." Diane panicked. "This is all my fault what if she dies?" She yelled.

"It's not your fault!" Laura tried to calm her down. They stood on the gravel street waiting the house burn. "We both know how she is… She would have ran in there no matter what"

"What do we do?" Laura whispered.

"I don't know..." Diane replied. Soon enough George came running out the house with his parents. George ran over to Diane.

"Where is Helena?" He asked coughing.

"She ran into the house!" Diane yelled. She rested her hand on her forehead. All she could think was what was she going to do. George's face went shocked. He grew stiff. Before they knew it George ran back into the house.

"Is there whole family insane!" Laura yelled. A couple minutes pasted before George came out of the house with Helena draped across his arms.. He carried her out bridal style. Her skin was burnt all over with some places even blackened. She was out cold. She held a leather book tightly in her arms. Diane and Laura ran over to her.

"Take her my house my mother can help her!" Laura said urgently. Her mother was a nurse back at home before she started working with Diane's and Helena's parents. The whole family quickly ran to Laura's house.

When they reached Laura's house, Laura's mother quickly began to help Helena. They placed her on the dinning room table because there was no other room. Helena barely opened her eyes.

"Will she be alright?" Helena's mother asked. Helena's mother was standing closely by the dinning room table and Helena's father had his arm around his wife.

"The damages look bad"

"I don't know if she'll make it.."


	5. Chapter 5

Guardians Of the Wardrobe  
Chapter 5:

After hearing Laura's mother saying that she wouldn't know if Helena would make it, Laura got angry. She knew her mother better then that. When she said she doesn't know if she'll make it, she knew very well. Laura knew by the look on her mother's face exactly what she meant. Her mother meant to say Helena will die or it'll take a miracle to save her. But knowing her mother she wouldn't have the heart to tell anyone. Laura stormed out the door into the snow with Diane close on her heels.

"Laura calm down!" Diane said as they walked just out the house. They lifted up their dresses as they walked out into the snow.

"How am I supposed to calm down!" Laura shouted. "She's going to die Diane! Our best friend is going to die!" she yelled louder.

"We don't know that…" Diane said calmly.

"Diane this isn't like it would be if we were back at home don't you see that…" they both went silent. "They haven't invited that kind of medication yet…. My mom can't help her…" Laura finished. She started to cry.

"What are we going to do?" Laura whispered. Diane came beside her and put her arm on her back. Diane didn't have the heart to answer her.

"Let's go back inside…. It's cold." Diane said leading Laura inside. They walked inside and stood at the end of the dinner table where Helena's head laid unconscious. Diane looked at what Helena was holding tightly in her chest. There was only one thing that precious to Helena that she would run into a fire for. Diane reached for the book and as she grabbed it Helena's eyes opened gripping Diane's wrist.

"Don't worry it's just me…" Diane whispered. Helena calmed down when she realized it was just Diane. Helena let go of the book and let Diane take it. Diane walked over to Laura who was standing at the other side of the table holding Helena's hand. Diane opened the leather book and looked inside. It was Helena's photo album, she loved that book more then anything she ever owned. It was a medium sized brown leather book. Luckily the pictures inside weren't too damaged.

Laura's mother finally finished treating Helena's wounds and went over to Helena's family.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like but I suggest you all get some rest for now.." Laura's mom said to the rest. There are plenty of extra bedroom's upstairs.

"Thank you.." Helena's father said getting up from his seat. Laura's mom lead the family upstairs and the girls stayed beside Helena. The sat beside her for hours. Laura's mother had gone to bed long ago but the girl wouldn't move from Helena's side. The eventually fell asleep leaning at the edge of the dinner table.


	6. Chapter 6

Guardians Of The Wardrobe  
Chapter 6:

Laura woke up to the sun beaming in her eyes. She looked around the room seeing that everything was in places except one. Her eyes widened. She shook Diane awake.

"Diane we have a problem!" Laura shook Diane awake.

"What?!" She yelled with a grunt.

"What do you want Laura!" She yelled fully awake now.

"How do you not see it..." Laura gestured to the table. "See what Laura?" She snapped. "Oh I don't know there is nothing or no one on the fricken dinner table!" Laura yelled gesturing both her hands at the table. Diane's eyes widened.

"She's gone…" Diane yelled.

"No she fricken evaporated of course she's gone" Laura commented.

"I'm not in the mood for you sarcasm Laura" Diane said irritated. They both scrambled out of their chairs.

"Helena!" Diane yelled. They stopped half way up the stairs when they heard the downstairs toilet flush. They turned their heads to the bathroom door. It slowly opened. Slowly Helena came out.

"Hey.." Helena said smiling like crazy.. She lifted her head to Diane and Laura. Diane and Laura looked at each other then back at Helena. They jaws dropped simultaneously. Diane and Laura ran down the stairs and hugged Helena tightly.

"You're alive!" Laura squealed.

"Nice to know you thought I would die!" Helena said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"How are you alive?" Diane said letting go of Helena.

"What do you mean? I feel fine" Helena said shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine? How? Yesterday you were barely alive... You skin was black my mom didn't even know if she could save you..." Laura said.

"Well she helped me really well then cause I only have one burn mark on my arm and on my neck. But the one on my neck is really weird..." Helena said turning around. She slowly lifted her hair and Laura and Diane gasped.

"What?" Helena said worried. "Its weird I know" she muttered.

"No that's not it! Its black... And its in the shape of a...a...flame..." Laura stammered.

"A flame?" Diane said. "I see a leaf.. Wait no it's defiantly a flame."

Helena put her hair down covering the mark. She felt self conscious about it.  
"Do you have any extra clothes Laura?" Helena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea and by the way we're sharing a room now…" Laura said excited. Diane on the other hand felt a bit left out. Diane hated when Laura and Helena act like she's not even there. They acted as if all they needed in the world was each other since Helena knew Laura before she met her. Especially because Helena defiantly spent more time with Laura then she ever did with her. She felt jealous in a way. She buried it down in her and walked up the stairs behind both of them. They walked down the long hall way to the room at the end that was Nellie's and now was Helena's.

"Since we're the same size just choose any dress you like…" Laura said. Helena opened her closet and started to look through the dresses.

"WAIT!" Laura yelled. "You can have any dress just not the green one please… You know the green one is my favorite." They all let out a laugh. Helena kept looking through the dresses.

"Actually wait!" Laura interrupted her again.

"What Laura is this one you favorite too?" Helena said with sarcasm.

"No but your mom went to the market yesterday and bought us all dresses.. I forgot all about it" Laura said turning to Helena. She walked out of the room and came back in a couple minutes later, holding a three dresses. The girls looked through the dresses and choose which they liked most. They put on the dresses and headed outside.

"Don't we have that trip with the tutor today?" Diane said as they walked out of the house. Laura's house was in the forest. Near by there was a small lake that ran west of where the house stood. There was also a stable right on the other side of the house. Laura's mother said they would get animals in there soon maybe a couple horses or something but they haven't had the time yet.

"Oh yea Helena do you think you up for going" Laura said turning back to Helena.

"Yea like I said I'm fine.." Helena said. Helena hated the fact that they were fusing over her. She really did feel fine. She didn't remember much of the fire. All she could remember is running head first into the house and running up to her room. Everything was on fire she quickly ran into her room and grabbed the photo album. She was about to turn about and run out of the house when she noticed that her dresses had caught fire. She started to hit her dress hoping the fire would go out but it didn't it only made it worse. The room started to crack above her. Helena dodged the first pillar that fell but she wasn't so lucky the second time. A part of the ceiling fell straight on her and hit her on the head knocking her unisonous and after that everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Guardians of the Wardrobe  
Chapter 7:

The girls sat out in the snow for a while. Helena loved the snow; as for Diane she hated it. It was cold and wet to her and that's all she could see about it. As for Helena she thought it was beautiful. She loved it. She loved watching it fall and how it made everything look like a winter wonderland.

"It's cold we should head inside" Diane said turning around to go inside the house.

Helena looked down at her hands. They were warm, which was unusual because she was always cold. Actually for the first time in her life she didn't feel cold at all. She felt warm. As if she was sitting inside in front of a heater or a stove. She let the thought leave her mind and she walked back inside.

Everyone was shocked to see that Helena was okay. She was near death last night and now it was as if nothing had happened to her. Helena found it strange. How was she alive... Then again Helena found everything strange. She found this place strange. They still had no clue where they were. It's as if the train had taken them into the middle of nowhere. The parent's had left to go look for another house for Helena's family. Which left George, Laura, Diane and Helena alone in the house.

"What time is the trip?" Laura asked. Their tutor was supposed to be taking them for a trip in the forest just a bit off the mountains so they could learn how to survive if anything had happened as well as to learn about the nature.

"He said he was going to come by the house in an hour or so" Diane stated. Diane, Laura and Helena sat in the living room close to the small fire that was soon to go out. George sat upstairs in his bedroom alone like he usually did.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Laura asked.

"I don't know.." Helena replied. All Helena could do was stare at the fire. Usually after a bug event like the day before she would be afraid of fire but for some reason she wasn't. She stared straight at the fire listening to the tiny crackles of the wood. It was as if the tiny dancing flames mesmerized her. The fire was getting smaller and smaller until it went out. Diane and Laura began to shake. The house began to grow cold as the fire died.

"I'll go get matches," Laura said wrapping a blanket around her tighter.

Helena sat near the fire still staring at the black wood.

"Wait!" She yelled at Laura. Helena put her hand out not even realizing that it was extended toward the fireplace. She felt a hot stinging pain coming from her palm. A small flame shot into the fireplace and lit the fire again. All three of the girls stared at the fireplace in shock with their jaws dropped.

"How did you?" Laura questioned.

"I don't even know…." Helena said. She looked down at her hand the pain and redness had disappeared. "You all saw that right?" Helena said looking back at the two of them.

"Yup…" Diane muttered. Before they could continue to freak out and try to make sense of the topic at hand the tutor had arrived. Something odd was going on and Helena wanted to get to the bottom of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Guardians Of The Wardrobe  
Chapter 8:

The tutor took the children for a trip just off the mountains just as planned. They were just by the edge of the mountains, in the forest. First he taught his students how to make a shelter. He thought he should start with that first because he looked up to the sky and saw it was a dark grey almost black. He thought that it was just because it was getting late but then he noticed it would be latest mid afternoon, not even near night. So why was the sky so dark? He quickly started helping the children with the shelter and started a fire. He heard a rumble in the ground and looked up to the sky and so a flicker of light. How was there a thunderstorm when there was no rain?

"Okay children lets head into the shelter" the tutor ordered the kids. They built a small shelter. It was a roof that was held up by two sticks in the front. It wasn't big or warm but it was big enough to cover all of them. Helena sat at the back on the shelter staring at her hand. Her mind wondered to possible explanations for the situation from before. She never came to a conclusion. There were so many questions jumbled in her mind that she couldn't answer.

"I'm going to get more wood for the fire" Laura said standing up from the fireplace.

"Ok don't go to far and bring Diane with you" The tutor said. Helena stared at her tutor. He was a skinny man he was just a bit shorter then George. He had a white beard that just went past his chin and white hair. Laura and Diane walked off to the edge of the forest. The wind started to blow harder and the thunder came quicker. There was a large rumble on the ground followed by a high pitch scream. Helena quickly jumped to her feet.

"LAURA!" She yelled as she ran in the direction of the voice. George ran close behind her. They reached the edge of the forest and found Laura unconscious on the ground and a pile of rocks by the hill of the mountain.

"DIANE?" Helena yelled. "DIANE WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled a second time. At the edge of the rocks she saw a piece of silk. Helena knew it was from Diane's dress on sight. She ran over to the rocks. She tried lifting them but they were too heavy.

"George don't just stand there," she yelled at her brother who was standing frozen still at the edge of the forest. He quickly ran over to his sister and helped her remove the rocks. They slowly got Diane from under the boulders.

"We need to get them to the house now!" Helena yelled. George picked up Diane and the tutor picked up Laura and they ran as quickly as they could to the house. They put Laura on the couch and Diane on the table because she had more drastic wounds to heal. Diane had blood splatters and cuts all over her body.

"Can you help them" Helena asked Laura's mother.

"Laura yes... Diane I don't know" she muttered. She quickly worked on Diane trying to stop the bleeding. Helena walked over to the couch and sat by Laura. Laura looked like she had the wind knocked out of her and had a hard time breathing. Laura's mother Elizabeth finished with Diane's wounds and worked on her daughter. She felt around her chest and tried to see if anything was broken.

"No broken ribs or bones" she whispered. By the look on her mothers face it caused her great pain to see her daughter in this state.

"She will be fine when she wakes up and regains her breath as for Diane... If she stops bleeding then maybe she'll heal but it's a slight chance" Elizabeth stated. She went back to Diane and continued to work on healing her. Helena didn't leave the entire night. She lay down on the second couch and started to let her mind wonder.

"What is going on?" She muttered. She didn't understand anything about her life anymore. She got off a train that disappeared leaving her in a town that they don't know of, that is old fashioned. And now natural disasters were happening to her and her friends and they're somehow surviving them. Nothing made sense. Bottom line was the girls needed to figure out what was going on or things just may get worse...


	9. Chapter 9

Guardians Of The Wardrobe  
Chapter 9:

Helena had a theory. She had a theory that coming to this place and having all these disasters happening were all happening for a reason. She didn't quite know what that reason was but she knew that her surviving the fire was no coincidence. After Elizabeth, Laura's mother tended to the girls she went upstairs. Helena found herself slowly drifting off on the couch. She started to hear whispers of course she thought it was merely a dream. Until she heard Laura's voice mutter something and being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and let out a scream.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" she yelled. She found Laura's and Diane's faces inches away from hers.

"If we wanted to kill you, you would already be dead" Laura commented.

"How are you guys even alive?" Helena asked. She slowly lifted herself up and got off the coach.

"We could ask you the same thing" Diane replied.

"Guy's seriously what's going on…. Last night you" she pointed to Laura. "Had no air in your body and you" she pointed to Diane "we're crushed by a land slide" the room fell silent. "And some how you're both magically healed? That makes no sense".

"We don't know either…" Diane said facing away from the others.

"Well we need to find out like, right now" Helena sassed.

"We could look around the library today when we have our lesson and maybe ask the tutor.." Diane said.

"Sure it's worth a try" Helena replied. They all got changed in once again beautiful dresses. Helena changed into a red corset dress with white details and attached to the back was a red hood and a brown belt that hung loose right at her hips. Laura changed into a royal blue dress that was simple made. It had an eggshell layer under that stuck out in the front and a royal blue hood. As for Diane she had an army green dress with a black detail in the front and a green hood to match her dress. After getting changed and ready they headed to the tutor's house. The knocked once and seconds later the man answered.

"Hello children, you're a bit early for your lesson but that's alright come right in" He didn't seem surprised at all to see the girls not even Laura, and Diane who were practically dead the day before. The girls headed upstairs to the library as usual. The library was probably the biggest room in the house. There were books lined up all the walls on both levels. In the middle there were two staircases on each side of the north wall where the two entrances were. On the bottom level there were five desks for a study and each desk had a lap and to chairs to sit at. On the west sidewall there was a big fireplace where there were two couches to sit on and a coffee table. Not far off there was the master desk. It was a big office desk with a chair to match where the tutor normally sat when he taught the lesson. At one of the desks there was a boy sitting and reading beside a stack of books. He looked up and smiled when he saw us entering the room.

"Children I would like you to meet my nephew Zayden," the tutors voiced echoed off the walls as he walked in the library leaning on the balcony railing just above the stairs.

"Zayden, these are my student's Laura, Helena and Diane". The girls all thought the same thing this boy was cute! As for Zayden he couldn't only keep his eyes off one of the girls. Zayden felt as if he instantly fell in love with her soft brown eyes and long straight black hair. Her skin was darker then the other's because she looked like a different nationality. Laura smiled when she noticed the boy looking at her.

"Aw damn it why don't I ever get the guy!" Helena whined as she looked from Zayden back to Laura.

"Come on child" Diane said grabbing Helena's wrist and heading off to look through books.


	10. Chapter 10

Guardians Of The Wardrobe  
Chapter 10

Diane started looking through the books in the library. Looking through page after page after page tot find some answers. As for Helena she sat at the table near by complaining.

"Why can't I have a boyfriend!" She whined. Diane rolled her eyes closing the book. She turned back to Helena.

"Because you're annoying and complain all the time," She said irritated.

"But come on… I mean look at them," Helena pointed toward Laura and Zayden.

"There adorable…. And he clearly likes her and she's practically in love with him ugh it's sickens me" Helena whined.

"Shut up Helena and come help me," Diane yelled at her.

"Why doesn't Laura have to help," Helena complained even more as she stood up from her chair and walked over.

"Because she is busy at the moment…" Diane laughed. "Just come help me"

"Fine…" Helena walked over to the shelf and picked out the first book she laid eyes on.

"Holy shit!" Diane yelled.

"What?" Helena said confused.

"That book pass it to me" Diane said extending her arm. Helena handed Diane the book. Diane started skimming through the pages. Diane walked over to the desk in the middle of the room.

"Laura stop flirting and get your butt over here" Diane yelled to her. Laura started to blush from embarrassment and walked over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This book it has everything we need" Diane said putting the book down open on the desk.

"That is an old history book that my uncle reads" Zayden said coming up beside Laura.

"History?" Helena asked.

"Yea they're old legends and prophecies that were written a long time ago" Zayden answered.

"They're mostly just stories.. But my uncle believes they'll come true.. Some of them have in the past and some of them haven't but my uncle believes the one's that haven't happen will" Zayden finished. Diane lifted the book up and started to read out loud.

"The kings and queen's of old shall overcome and bring back what's theirs" Diane read out.

"Yea the problem with the prophecies is that they're literal so people usually over think them well that and no one ever knows what they mean" Zayden spoke up.

"Kings and Queen's of old? Why does that sound familiar?" Helena muttered. Laura's face lights up like a light bulb. Then her smile faded.

"What?" Helena asked.

"I know why it sounds familiar! Do you guys remember that story my mom used to tell us? The one about Narnia? She would read it to use before we went to sleep" Laura said facing her friends.

"Yea? What about it?" Helena asked.

"The kings and queens of old shall reign all of Narnia with the guardians at their side…" Diane finished reading the text out loud.

"Guys we're in Narnia"


	11. Chapter 11

Guardians Of The Wardrobe  
Chapter 11

"Your insane!" Diane yelled at Laura. "There is no way we are in a story book no matter how much I wish that to be true cause that was my favorite story we are not living in Narnia!"

"Just hear me out okay?" Laura said. She took the book out of Diane's hands. "Three women and one man shall be granted the power of the elements and shall save Narnia" She paused and looked at Helena and Diane.

"There powers shall be granted in pain, hurt and disaster and rule with the kings and queens through out the land" Laura finished.

"You have lost your mind" Diane said once again.

"Well do you have any other explanations on how you shot fire out of your hand? Or all the disasters that has happened to us?" Helena yelled and they all fell silent.

"What does the next prophecy say?" Diane asked.

"As the kings and queens fall so will they…. They will receive pain and heartbreak but there power's will be in there DNA" Laura finished.

"Don't you remember the story…. The white witch and the lion? It explains why it's snowing all the time" Laura said turning to Helena.

"Just because it snows doesn't mean that we're in a magically land it could just snow here a lot" Diane said.

"It's in the middle of August Diane" Helena said facing her.

"Zayden is it true?" Laura said facing him.

"Well yes I don't understand how you didn't know that you were in Narnia before…" Zayden replied.

"Well we may be in Narnia but that doesn't mean we have powers" Diane said. All Helena and Laura did was stare at her.

"Helena shot fire out of your hand and lit a fire" Laura said plainly.

"Yea you're right we do have powers…. But what are ours then" Diane said facing the rest.

"Look at your clothing" The tutor's voiced boomed as he entered the library.

"What about it?" Helena yelled looking down at their dresses.

"The color… you know Helena has the ability of fire and her dress is red, and think of your disasters," The tutor hinted to them.

"Diane's dress is green…. Which makes you earth" Helena said.

"Laura's dress is blue which makes your water?" Helena questioned.

"No think of her disaster she was sucked into the storm" Diane commented. "She's air"

"Diane do you think there could be other info on us besides these prophesies" Helena added. Diane quickly walked back to the bookshelf where Helena found the first book. She picked out a book what was right beside it. It was fairly large.

"This one is about the Kings and Queen's of old maybe there will be something about us," Diane muttered opening the book. The tutor walked down beside us.

"Close the book you will find nothing there, I will tell you all that I know" The tutor said. They children all took a seat in front of their tutor.

"There is a story… about the kings and queens of old that says that two daughters of Eve and two sons of Adam shall defeat the white witch and rule Narnia again. In that story there was said to be guardians… One's that help them along in their journey. It was said to be three daughters of Eve and one son of Adam. The each have a power of the elementals and one power hidden."

"Hidden? What does that mean?" Helena interrupted.

"It means that we have a power that we don't know about yet," Diane answered.

"Correct" The tutor said. "And by looking at each of you I know that Diane you have the power of Knowledge"

"Me?" Diane put her hand on her chest.

"Make's sense you always did love showing that you are smart" Helena said sarcastically. Diane looked over at Helena and shot her a glare. Helena had her feet up on the desk and her arms crossed over her chair.

"And by looking at Helena and her attitude, and her temper she is said to have the power of strength in weapon. I'm sorry but I don't know Laura's she must find her power on her own. The three of you will have to find the four who has the power of water and you must begin your journey." The tutor finished.

"And since we are three girls we need to find a boy with the power over water" Diane said. The tutor nodded.

"Thank you for your help but I think we need to get going" Diane said getting up from her chair. The girls exited the house and walked to the entrance of the forest.

"So what now?" Laura asked.

"We need to train, and find the guy who knows how to control water," Diane said.

"I love how you say that like it's the easiest thing in the world," Helena said with attitude.

The moment the girls set foot into the forest Laura let out a scream. Diane and Helena turned to see Laura pinned to a tree with an arrow through her arm.


	12. Chapter 12

Guardians of the Wardrobe  
Chapter 12:

"Oh my god Laura!" Diane yelled running toward her. Laura let out a scream as tears streamed down her face.

"HELP ME! GET THIS THING OUT OF MY ARM" Laura yelled. Helena stood in front of Laura just incase another arrow would hit.

"Helena!" Diane yelled to her. Helena snapped back in to focus. She quickly marched over to Laura and snapped the arrow. Laura gripped the side of her arm. Blood streamed down her arm in a large amount.

"Where did that come from?" Helena asked the rest. Suddenly a dark figure came in to the clearing. It was a boy, with long dark hair dressed in all black and carried a bow and multiple arrows and all you could notice were his piercing blue eyes.

"W- w-who are you?" Diane asked out loud. The boy just smiled. His smile was gorgeous, he had pearly straight white teeth, but his expression made the smile look murderous.

"And why in God's name did you just shoot her" Helena yelled.

"That's not what matters. What matter's is I know who you are…" He smiled wider making him look even more mysterious.

"Most off all I know is that my master wants you dead.." in one swift movement he took out another arrow and loaded it ready to fire.

"I swear to God you shoot that arrow the next one will be in your head" Helena said walking toward the boy.

"We really don't know what's going on… why do you want to kill us?" Laura asked.

"Why does everyone ask that question!" The boy yelled. "Why can't you just let me kill you without any issue.. But no that's always too difficult! I always have to explain and then you "magically" get away and then I have to go back to the queen and then she get furious and goes "Griffin you useless imbecile!" and then I go through pain." The boy finished ranting and took a deep breath. "So please just this one time, save me some pain and let me just kill you"

Helena let out a laugh. "Umm okay Griffin… I think that's your name. You are gonna answer some questions if you want to kill us" Helena said walking closer to him.

"Like what?" He said through his teeth.

"First question, why do you want to kill us?"

"Because my queen told me to, she see's you as a sort of a threat…" He answered.

"Why would she see us as a threat" Diane asked coming closer.

"Because she think's you're the guardians that save Narnia" He said calmly.

"Oh no, does everyone believe that stupid story?" Helena yelled.

"Well, yes…. It's a common legend.." Griffin looked at her strangely. He didn't know why but for some reason he found this girl beautiful. Deep down inside he didn't want to kill her. He felt drawn to her big green eyes and blond hair. He liked the way her dimples showed when she laughed. She was breath taking; but he knew better he _had_ to kill her, if he didn't the queen would punish him severely. Last time she whipped his back twenty times and then starved him for three days, and like always he had to sleep in the dungeon. He hated that evil bitch. If he could he would leave, but the question remained where could he go? He had no one.

"Who is this queen?" Helena's musical voice brought him back to attention.

"The so called queen of Narnia. The one who makes it snow, who rules, the forest and land." He answered.

"Who are you?" The next question surprised Griffin.

"My name is Griffin… I am the queen's hunter or assassin as I like to say." He finished.

"Do you have a last name?" Helena asked.

"No… It's just Griffin" He looked to ground. He had a last name but he didn't like using it. It reminded him of his father. The heartless man who sold him for money for alcohol. He hardly remembered his father. The small memories that he did remember of him were not so great. All he could remember is his cruelness. He remembered him constantly drinking, and yelled and beating him. As for his mother, he never knew her. He wish he did, but he never got the chance to.

"Look, I'll let you go this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, on one condition." He looked up to the girls who were shocked.

"w-w-what ?" Laura stammered.

"You…" He ordered one of the girls to look at him.

"What's your name?" He gestured the blond girl.

"Helena.." She answered. Griffin smiled.

With that Griffin turned around and disappear into the darkness of the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Guardians of The Wardrobe  
Chapter 13:

"Well that was weird.." Helena stated to the rest. The girls started walking back to Laura's house.

"Laura how's arm?" Diane asked.

"Its not bleeding as much but it still hurts" Laura muttered. Laura didn't want to complain but the girls knew by the look on Laura's face they knew the pain was unbearable. The finally reached the house and walked in.

"Elizabeth!" Helena called. Helena had been around Laura so long she grew used to calling Laura's mother by her first name. Helena had been around Laura so much as a kid that Elizabeth had really been a second mother to her. She had often called her Aunt Beth or Auntie Liz when she was younger but as she grew older she thought Elizabeth was more comfortable. Laura's mother quickly came down the stairs. Once she saw her daughter's bloody arm she ran to her aid.

"Why is it that now a days you come home either half dead or with blood everywhere." Helena laughed at the thought.

"I didn't really notice until now really..." Helena muttered. Elizabeth quickly bandaged and stitched Laura's arm.

"I am a surprise for all you" Elizabeth smiled finally finishing bandaging Laura's arm. She sat down at the table with the rest of the girls.

"What is it?" Diane asked. "Well Helena's father was in the market and found some animals for a cheep price... So we bought them to fill the..." Before she could finish her sentence the girls had already ran out the door to the stable. The girls quickly slid open the big wooden stable doors.

"Wow" the girls gasped.

"This... Is awesome!" Helena exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

Guardians of The Wardrobe

Chapter 14:

"How are we going to choose?" Diane asked.

"Simple I call the black one! Since I've always wanted one" Helena yelled running over to the black Stallion. The horse was perfect. Every since Helena was a small child she always wanted a horse and she knew exactly what kind of horse. She wanted a all black horse with a white blaze. She petted its long soft black mane.

"Do you like them?" The girl's heads turned to Helena's father who was leading on the stable door.

"There beautiful" Diane said walking over to the blonde horse.

"What are you gonna name him?" Helena's father asked walking over to his daughter. Helena looked at the beautiful horse. She already loved it.

"Spirit.." She said simple. "He looks like a Spirit to me" She smiled.

"What about you guys?" Helena said looking over at her friends. They were standing beside their horses and petting them as well.

"I'm gonna name her Cordelia" Diane smiled. Diane's horse was blond with a lighter blond blaze on the nose and a mane to match the blaze. Diane's horse also was different then the others she had hair on the bottom of her hooves. Laura's horse was all grey with a black mane and hooves.

"I'm gonna name him Caber" Laura said. All three of the girls smiled at each other. The horses each had there own area. There were wooden fences all in order. In the first stable to the very left was Spirit. On the far right there was Caber and in the middle was Cordelia.

"Go and take them for a ride..." Helena's father said walking back into the barn with saddles. The girls quickly put the saddles on the horses and sat up on them.

"Guy's I've never been on a horse before" Diane said nervously.

"You'll do fine don't worry" Laura said.

"It's easy." And with that Laura led her horse out of the barn. Helena led her horse just after Laura. As for Diane it took her nearly 15 minutes just to figure out how to get the horse to move. She finally caught up to Helena as her horse was grazing.

"See it's not that hard Diane" Helena said.

"You obviously didn't see me on the way here then..." Diane said angry.

"No why?"

"Well cause I fell at least 6 times" Helena burst out laughing and just as she did she started to loose balance. Helena tipped over her horse and fell off the saddle with one foot still caught on hold. Spirit became startled and ran straight off dragging Helena behind. Diane would have gone to help her but her horse became too stubborn to move.

"Come on you stupid horse!" Diane yelled. Laura came trotting back in gracefully on her horse back into chaos.

"Why is Helena being dragged on her horse and why are you not moving" Laura asked. Diane had no words to explain.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Laura muttered slowly trotting away. Laura finally got Cordelia to move and Diane and Laura trotted off toward the river. When the reached the tiny frozen river they got off there horses to give them a break. Diane and Laura were talking casually when Helena walked in soaking wet from the snow. She had her horse in her other hand. She let the horse go to give him a break and walked over to Diane and Laura who were trying to contain their laughter.

"Not a word.." Helena said pointing to both the girls.

"Look..." Helena pointed to the river. There was a boy siting in the middle of the frozen lake.

"What is he doing?" Helena said casually.

"What if he falls in" Laura says panicked.

"HEY!" Diane yelled. The boy looked up at her. He had ruffled straight brown hair. He was to far to see his face clearly but even from a far Diane knew he was attractive. He was wearing a black toque with a matching scarf. He had a grey t- shirt that was peeking out of his black jacket. The boy slowly stood up and waved to the girls.

"Be careful you might fall in!" Diane yelled to the boy.

"Don't worry the rivers been frozen for years I'm not gonna fall..." The boy was cut off by the ice cracking and him crashing right into the water.

"In..." Helena finished his sentence.


	15. Chapter 15

Guardians  
Chapter 14:

"Diane wait!" Helena yelled but before she could stop her she had already ran onto the ice.

"Diane you idiot! The ice won't hold your weight!" Helena screamed louder.

"Are you calling me fat!" Diane yelled back.

"Seriously! You want to have this argument now!" Helena grew irritated. "Diane I mean if the boy fell in you probably will to so get off the fricken ice!" As Helena yelled Diane quickly walked off the ice. The girls all sat at the side of the river trying to figure out how to get the boy out, but before they could do anything the boy simple pulled himself out of the river as if nothing had happened. The boy walked over with water dripping off of him.

"Why hello," He greeted them with a smile.

"Uh hi mind explaining how you are alive…. Since you know that water is freezing and you should be dead from hypothermia by now" Helena asked.

"How but we start with smaller questions, like what your names?" He sat down in front of the girls.

"I'm Diane" she started "and this is Helena and Laura" she gestured the others.

"Well it's nice to meet you my name is David…. David Miller" he stood up and bowed gracefully. Diane liked the way he acted like a gentlemen. As for Helena she found it annoying she simple rolled her eyes and acted as if nothing had happened.

"So mind explaining how you are alive?" Helena asked again.

"He is alive because he is special just like the rest of you" The girls turned their heads to tree's where the voice was coming from. Each one of their jaws dropped because what they saw was physically impossible.

"Ok you all see the same thing as I do right?" Helena asked the others.

"Do not fear, children I am here to help not harm" the lion spoke once again.

"How is there a talking lion in front of us and how is that possible" Diane asked.

"Well you're the one who suggested we live in Narnia so I guess everything is possible now" Helena sassed. Diane rolled her eyes.

"Helena member the stories?" Laura said.

"No! Hell no!" Helena turned to Laura. "You're telling me to believe that this is Aslan! The magical talking Lion from the story! Laura you're insane!" Helena yelled.

"Actually your friend is correct. Now let me explain. I already spoke to David about this many years ago" The lion walked closer to the children.

"Before you say anything answer one question" Diane said turning to Aslan.

"Anything my child" he replied.

" You're not going to eat us right?" She asked. Diane grew rigid. You could see the fear in her eyes, which was ironic because her favorite animals were tigers, and yet she couldn't even face a lion.

"No, I would have a long time ago if that were the case. I am here to explain about what had happened to you. The story you read in the library is the prophecy that is coming true. It is time for the white witch to be stopped and the kings and queens of old must come soon, but without you they may not succeed in their journey. By now you must have noticed that strange things are happening and questions with answers that don't add up. You four are the guardians that must help the kings and queens of old."

"Us? That's impossible" Diane said. She stood up and walked over to the lion.

"It is true you four will help bring Narnia to the place it once was." Aslan explained.

"How is it us? That's insane we are normal teenagers"

"So all normal teenager can make fire come out of their hands" David said behind Diane. Diane turned her head to see Helena with a small flame in her hand. "Helena how did you…" Her voice grew faded. Helena looked up at Diane.

"I really don't know," she said. She began scared and put her hands in the snow to put out the fire.

"Your saying we have magical powers and need to save this magical place?" Diane said frustrated she turned bad to the lion with anger in her eyes.

"Yes, that is why you all had terrible things happen to you" Aslan answered.

"Why? Why us? And what if we don't want to?" Diane started to yell.

"Well if you don't want to that is up to you but if you don't everyone will become in danger and the kings and queens of old will not succeed in there journey"

"But why us?" Diane asked again.

"Some questions I don't even have the answer to"

"So your saying we have to help or everything goes bad" Helena asked.

"Yes" Aslan replied once again.

"Bad how?" Laura stood up now and walked over beside Helena and Diane.

"The queen will continue to rule and the snow will keep falling and more people will die…" for the first time it was Diane answering the question.

"Yes, if you do not help the queen will continue to rule" Aslan said.

"Diane how did you even know that?" Helena asked turning to Diane.

"I don't know.." she muttered.

"Diane has the power of knowledge… She knows the answer to the questions before they are even asked."

"Yeah, yeah we know that already" Helena responded.

"How are we supposed to even help if we can't even control our powers" Laura asked.

"That is what David is for, he is the fourth element and had his powers the longest but there are also powers that you all contain that he doesn't know about" Aslan stopped before explaining the rest.

"Like what?" Helena grew angry that he was still hiding this from them.

"I'm sorry but that is all I may tell you, if you receive some powers early it can be used against you or against others, which I can not allow" Aslan turned around and started to walk back into the forest.

"Wait just one more question!" Helena yelled after him she quickly walked up to him. "Why did we receive the powers that we have?"

"Your powers are things that are deep inside of you.." He said simple.

"But why do I have fire" Helena clarified herself.

"Look at your personality and your past and you will receive you answer" The last words stuck in Helena's head as she watched the lion walk off.


	16. Chapter 16

Guardians of The Wardrobe

Chapter 16:

Helena walked back to her friends after the lion left. They all sat down in the snow and talked. Diane of course asked David multiple questions.

"So how long have you had your powers?"

"Since I was 8 years old," David answered. David was kind he answered every question as quickly and polite as he could.

"How did you get them?" Diane asked another question.

"I think that's obvious" Helena said sitting down beside the rest of them.

"No it isn't Helena" Diane faced her and gave her a glare.

"Wow for the girl with the power over knowledge you really are clueless" Helena snapped. Helena turned her head to David. Her face and her heart softened when she saw the look on his face. "You drowned didn't you?" Helena whispered.

"Yes. All of us had to pay a price for our powers" He said barely.

"Do you have any family?" Diane asked another question.

"Diane enough with the questions okay! This isn't some investigation." Helena raised her voice, and once again Diane just glared at her.

"No it's really all right I don't mind and yes I live with my mother and my younger brother" He replied. "But I really should be training you right now" David said getting up.

"Where are we going to train?" Laura asked. She got up and walked over to Caber. The other girls followed as they walked over to their horses.

"We should go deeper into the forest" David said as he grabbed the rains of Diane's horse and lead it into the trees. Helena looked over at Laura.

"Look's like someone has a romantic interest," Laura giggled.

"Seriously why am I always the last to get a guy" Helena said flatly.

"Griffin seemed interested" Laura smiled.

"Yea and on our first date he can teach me how to hunt just you know not animals but people," Helena said sarcastically.

"You never know he might not be that bad"

"He shot an arrow through your arm Laura" Helena stared at Laura.

"I was just kidding" Laura said as she left to catch up to Diane and David.

They all stopped not to far off from the river. David trained them without mercy. They trained for a good 3 hours straight until they got the hang of using their element. After Helena began to train herself with a bow an arrow and combat. The tutor had told her she had to power over weapons. Turns out she had the power to have perfect aim no matter how hard she tried she couldn't miss. While Helena was training Laura sat beside her and watched. As for Diane and David they sat in the corner sucking faces.

"Well that relationship moved fast, she just met him today and they're already kissing" Laura said looking over at Diane and David. Laura sat on a log near by and watched Helena practice shooting.

"Well the same goes with you and Zayden" Helena countered.

"Not true I haven't kissed Zayden yet!" Laura defended.

"Well if we stayed at the house any longer you probably would have" Helena laughed. "Did you ask him out yet?" Helena asked.

"Yea we're going out later on today" Laura tried not to smile but it didn't work.

"Great! I'm happy for you" Laura couldn't help but notice Helena's expression. Sure she was happy but Laura knew Helena wanted the same feeling she had.

"Don't worry Helena you'll find him some day" Laura said. Helena walked over and sat beside Laura.

"I already did find him in Italy remember? Doesn't matter anyways it's not like we're going back there and we both know I've always been better by myself" Helena said. As soon as she mentioned Italy her heart hurt. She got up and started to shoot more arrows.

"Helena your not still thinking of Anthony are you?" Laura asked calmly.

"How can I not Laura!" Helena yelled. She tried to hold the tears back but it didn't work. Tears began streaming down her face. She pictured Anthony's face. His dark brown hair and blue eyes. The way his dimples showed when he smiled. The way they had fun together, sneaking out after dark and going on dates. But most of all she remembered his face after he told her he didn't love her anymore.

"He hurt you Helena so you need to get over him" Laura said trying to comfort her.

"That's easy for you to say" Helena said she quickly whipped away her tears and stopped thinking about it. She pushed down all her emotions and forced on training now.

"So what are you doing with Zayden today?" Helena said turning her head to where Laura should be.

"Laura?" Helena called out. Laura had disappeared.

"What? Why are you looking at me so weird?" Laura's voice came from thin air.

"Laura where are you?" Helena called out. She started to panic.

"What are you talking about I'm right here?" Laura called out.

"Well I can hear you but I can't see you" Helena said.

"What do you mean you can't see me, I'm right in front of you and I can see you"

"Oh my god Laura you can turn invisible!" Helena exclaimed. "That's your power the one the tutor couldn't figure out! You turn invisible! David, Diane come over here!" Helena yelled out. Diane and David quickly got up and came over.

"Where is Laura?" Diane asked when she got closer.

"I'm right here" Laura said out loud.

"Laura can turn invisible" Helena explained everything to them.

"That's great guys I can turn invisible but now can someone explain to me how the hell am I supposed to turn back to visible" Laura called out. Everyone turned to David.

"Uh, yea we'll have to work on that" Diane and Helena laughed but Laura certainly did not find it funny. She was terrified what if she couldn't change back.


	17. Chapter 17

Guardians of The Wardrobe

Chapter 17:

After a couple hours they finally got Laura back to her normal state. Laura practiced how to turn her power on and off. Laura had to be the most careful out of all of them.

"Guy's I got to go I have to get ready for my date" Laura said to the rest of them.

"Yea I think we all had enough training for the day," Diane said to the rest of them.

"Are we training tomorrow?" Helena asked facing the rest of the group.

"I think we can take a break for now" David said.

"Really cause I think that is a bad idea, we need to train as much as possible or we are going to be useless to the kings and queens of old if we can't control our powers." Helena said to the rest of them.

"Ok chill Helena we'll be fine" Diane said.

"Really? Yeah your right we certainly will be fine when we get into trouble and Laura turns invisible again and can't control herself or if I start a huge forest fire" Helena said sarcastically.

"Well then maybe you guys should train more!" Diane snapped. Before Diane got angrier she started to walk off.

"Of course typical Diane always thinking that you're the best out of everone!" Helena said loud enough for Diane to hear as she walked off. Diane froze and turned around.

"What did you just say?" Diane said walking back over to Helena.

"I said what's on everyone's minds, like always you think that you don't need to train because you're already good enough and better then the rest of us!" Helena raised her voice.

"That is not true!" Diane said.

"Yes it is Diane you need more training just like the rest of us you won't be any good if you can't control your powers" Helena sassed. " Plus Aslan said there are things that we still don't know yet, so far Diane you can only move vines and trees, that's probably nothing compared to what you are capable of." The moment Helena finished Diane got angrier.

"See Helena it was that kind of mouth that got you in trouble in Italy, and it was always me who saved your ass" Diane countered and she had enough this time she walked off before she said anything else.

"Oh by the way David since you like Diane she pretty much owns you now so you should follow her before she gets angry with you. She's quite the possessive girlfriend!" Once again Helena said the last part loud enough for Diane to hear and once again Diane walked back, to yell at Helena.

"Yea well at least I have a boyfriend Helena unlike you! I can see why Anthony said he didn't love you and ran off with some blonde skank!" Diane yelled and Helena's face turned red from anger but it was different this time her eyes turned glowing red as well. Helena became so furious that her hands had fire coming from her elbow down. It didn't seem to hurt her at all. In stead she smiled, just like she always did when she knew she was about to win her fight.

"Really I'd like to say the same thing about Matt but instead he also cheated on you when he was with you" Helena knew that is what would hurt Diane the most. "But what you don't know is who he cheated on you with, well I do cause it was your dear old friend…" before Helena could finish Diane lost it and she used her powers and shook the earth beneath Helena. Diane controlled the vines and tied Helena up so tight that you could see her blood cover the vines. Helena didn't let that stop her she simple just lit herself like a human torch.

"Oh that's right though but you never knew that Anthony actually ran off with one of your best friends" Diane yelled to Helena. This made Helena more furious then ever. Helena let herself on fire. Everything was on fire, including her hair. The only thing they could all see was Helena's glowing red eye.

"GUYS STOP!" Laura yelled. Helena didn't listen. She just kept walking toward Diane. Every step Helena took little flames and burnt footprint were left on the ground where the snow melted.

"HELENA STOP!" Laura begged once again and Helena froze. Helena looked around and saw Laura begging her to stop. Helena quickly extinguished the fire and looked over at Laura who was near tears. Helena walked up to Laura and gave her a hug.

Helena knew how much Laura would get scared when Helena lost her temper. As children Laura grew terrified at times when Helena got into fight during school because she couldn't control herself. Helena was sent to do training in boxing and other types of fighting to control her anger.

"Don't do that again please I hate seeing you when you can't control your anger" Laura whispered to Helena when she was hugging her.

"Don't worry I won't, I can control myself" Helena said.

Diane stood far away from Helena. She remembered a time when Helena got angry at some girl during school. The girl hit her and Helena attacked her back mercilessly. She pinned the girl to the ground and kept punching her. Even when her nose was clearly broken and all you could see on her face was blood not even features, Helena kept hitting her.

"Look I'm sorry" Helena said walking up to Diane.

"I am too," Diane whispered.

"Let's never mention the past anymore okay?" Helena muttered.

"Deal" Diane said looking Helena straight in the eyes.

"Seriously we need to train tomorrow if this is what happened today we aren't ready," Helena said speaking up to the rest of them. David stood away from the rest of them. He felt as if he just watched into the middle of a horror movie and had no idea what was going on. He let it slide.

"Okay so lets all meet back here tomorrow" David spoke up.

"Alright" they all said simultaneously. Diane left with David in the opposite direction from Laura and Helena. They all walked their separate ways home hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	18. Chapter 18

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 18:

Helena and Laura arrived home to an empty house. They both walked upstairs to their bedroom and Laura began to get ready. Laura changed into a purple and white dress that was perfect for her date with Zayden. She put her hair up in a neat bun and headed out. After Laura left Helena lay down on the bed and started to think. Before she realized it she had fallen asleep.

Her dream began as a memory. It was her and Anthony. They were sitting on the beach like they normally did on a summer's day.

"Anthony stop it!" Helena called out. He had picked her up off the log, threw her over his shoulder and started carrying her to the water. "Anthony you know I hate getting wet!" She said laughing "Put me down" She squealed again.

"Okay, Okay! Helena" He laughed as well. He gently placed her down in front of him. Helena simple smiled at him. He smiled back in the way she loved. He smiled showing his perfect white teeth, and his dimples cutely showing in his cheeks. She stared into his perfect ocean blue eyes.

"Anthony, I love you" Helena let the words slip out of her mouth. She thought it would be the right time to say it but it clearly wasn't. His smile slowly faded.

"Oh, umm well I need to talk to you about something" Anthony started off and just by that sentence Helena knew the conversation wasn't going to go well. "Look Helena you're great and all but I don't love you, or not in that way" Anthony said.

"What" Helena could hear how badly her voice was shaking.

"I like you but I thought we agreed on not making this, thing we have a relationship" Helena quickly moved away from Anthony. "You're great and all but I thought this was like a summer fling, I hope you know that this relationship wasn't going to go anywhere" Anthony took a step closer to her. "I like you a lot but the truth is my girlfriend is coming back into town in a week"

"Wait! What girlfriend?" Helena raised her voice.

"My girlfriend Mary" Anthony said calmly. "I told you about her"

"No you said your FRIEND Mary" Helena countered.

"Yea her…" he whispered. It fell silent.

"So what now?" Helena asked.

"Well she comes back next week but you have me till then" he took a step closer toward her and pulled the same move he always did. He cupped her face in one hand and put one hand playing with her hair.

"Yea I don't think so," Helena said before walking off.

Helena's dream shifted right after she saw herself walking off crying. The dream slowly moved to the day after. It turned out she wasn't coming next week but she came the next day. Helena walked down the hall to her locker as she saw Anthony kissing another girl who was probably Mary. Helena ignored it and walked over to Laura and Diane who were ready to comfort her.

"Guy's I'm fine" Helena said releasing Laura from a hug.

"It's like the Matt thing all over again" Diane said. Diane's boyfriend Matt said he didn't love her right after she found out he was cheating on her.

"Well at least we're moving at the end of the day so I don't have to see those too ever again" Helena muttered.

"Did you ever tell him that you were moving?" Diane asked.

"Nope didn't get the chance to he told me about dearest Mary first" Helena said pretending to be joyful. "He probably won't even notice that I'm gone"

Helena watched her dream go through her last day of school, and go on the train. Even though Anthony hurt her she still didn't want to leave Italy, she honestly loved it there. Helena's dream shifted again but this time it shifted to a nightmare. Her dream went to when she was trapped in her burning house, and right when Helena looked up she saw the burning wood about to fall on her and she woke up covered in sweat"

"Sorry did I wake you" Laura said walking through the bedroom door.

"No, I just had a nightmare" Helena said sitting up on the bed. Laura waked over and sat at the edge of the bed beside her.

"I'll say your crying" Laura said looking at Helena. "What was your dream about?" Helena didn't feel like answering.

"So how was your date?" Helena asked changing the subject.

"It was perfect! He made us a picnic and we laughed and talked and then we laid down on the blanket and watched the stars, it was amazing" Laura said sighing.

"That's great I'm happy for you" Helena said smiling. Laura deserved a guy who was a great as Zayden. Laura was truly happy for once. She just hoped it would last.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to go back to sleep" Helena said. She lie down and let her eyes shut hoping that she wouldn't have another nightmare.


	19. Chapter 19

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 19:

Diane came home and went straight to sleep. Her head was pounding and she felt exhausted. She had multiple dreams. Some were good and some were just odd. There was one dream that just kept repeating itself over and over and over again. It didn't felt like a dream to her, it felt like something that happened or will happen. It was Diane, Laura, and Helena standing in the snow in the dresses that they wore the day before. The ones that had the hoods attached that matched the color of there elements. David stood not far off from the rest of them. They were protecting someone, she couldn't quite see whom but she knew that they were important. They were hiding up in a tree and in front of them were a pack of wolves hurting a fox. Diane quickly startled awake and got dressed. She ran as quickly as she could to Laura's house. She banged on the door multiple times, until Laura answered the door.

"Diane what's wrong?" Laura asked panicked. Diane was panting and covered in sweat.

"Get dressed…. We-we need… to go" Diane said in between breaths. Laura quickly went upstairs and told Helena to get ready as well. They had finished getting dressed in the matter of seconds.

"She we take the horses?" Helena asked.

"No we need to go by foot and we need to get David Now!" Diane said speed walking with the rest of the girls to David's house.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"The kings and queens are going to need our help today! I saw it in my dream" Diane said picking up her pace.

"Normally I would say that's insane but for some crazy reason I can see how that would make sense" Helena said. The girls quickly got David and explained to him the whole situation.

"Do you even know where we're supposed to go?" Laura asked Diane. All four of them headed off into the woods following Diane.

"I don't know how but I do in a way, not exactly where but I have a feeling how to get there" Diane said.

"Uh okay?" Helena said going along with whatever is happening. They walked for hours and hours. It began to get dark and they still haven't stopped walking.

"Diane are you sure you know where you are going?" Helena asked.

"Yes…. I think… I don't know anymore" Diane said stopping.

"Guys? I think I know where we are" David said.

"Where?" Laura asked.

"Look" David point not far off from where the trees ended. The girls all stood up and walked over to David.

Not far off in the distance they could see children up in the tree with two beavers. On the ground was a pack of wolves circling a fox. Diane looked at the tree.

"Guys that's the tree! This is the same thing as my dream!" Diane whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 20:

"Diane if this is your dream how are we supposed to help them?" Helena asked.

"I don't know" Diane said.

"Well crap, I guess we need to make this up as we go along," Helena said walking to the clearing. They all watched the wolves torture the fox. Helena loaded her bow and walked to the clearing

"Helena where are you going?" Diane whispered.

"I don't know about you but I am not going to stand here and watch them torture that fox" Helena said preparing to shoot. Helena shot

"Your reward is your life it's not much!" What looked like the leader of the pack shouted. Helena couldn't take it anymore. She shot an arrow at one of the wolves. She made sure it wouldn't kill him just hurt him.

"Who's there?" the leader of the pack called out to the dark. Helena quickly stepped out with another arrow loaded.

"Leave now or I'll shoot another one of you" Helena called out to the pack.

"You wouldn't dare" The wolf challenged her. Without hesitation Helena shot another arrow. The wolf let out a whimper.

"I said leave!" Helena raised her voice. Without another word the wolves ran off. David, Laura, and Diane walked out to the clearing beside Helena. Helena looked up at the tree.

"There gone you guys can come down now" Helena called out to them.

"Who are you?" The beaver spoke to them as he hoped out of the tree.

"You're the guardians aren't you?" The wounded fox said.

"Yes we were sent by Aslan" David said.

"My name is David, and this is Helena, Diane, and Laura" He introduced all of us.

"I'm Peter, and these are my sisters Susan, and Lucy" Peter introduced them. As a kind gesture the rest of them bowed.

"We are here as your guardians, we will help you with your journey to Aslan" David said.

"Just like the story" Beaver said. The beavers lead them not far off to a place where they could start a fire and rest.

"I was helping Tumnus get away." The fox began to explain why he had saved them. He let out a whelp when Mrs. Beaver was helping getting him fixed up from the wolf bite.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked. Lucy seemed sweet. She got along with Diane the best. She was so small and innocent.

"I wish I could say there bark is worse then there bite" The fox tried his best to not complain but it didn't help "Ow" he yelled again.

"Stop squirming your worse then beaver on bath day" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Worst day of the year" Beaver laughed.

"Thank you for your kindness but that's all the cure I have time for" The fox said trying to get up.

"You're leaving" Lucy said concern.

"It was a pleasure my queen but Aslan himself asked me to gather more troops" The fox explained.

"Here help me help" David said putting his hands out to the fox.

"David has the power to heal" Diane explained to the rest. The fox slowly walked over to David and lay down in front of him. David placed his hand where the bite was. Seconds later the fox was healed good as new.

"You've seen Aslan what's he like" The beaver as the fox with lots of excitement.

"Like everything we've ever heard" Fox said. "He would fight by your side against the witch" The fox said turning to Peter.

"Were not planning to fight any witch" Susan interrupted.

"But surely king Peter the prophecy" The fox tried to reason.

"We can't go to war without you" Beaver worried.

"We just want our brother back," Peter said to the rest of them.

"And we'll help you get him back. But the people of Narnia have lived like this for too long" David said to the children.

"We should all get some rest," Helena said.

"Someone has to stay and keep the fire going or we'll all freeze" David said.

"I'll do it" Peter volunteered.

"Or we could just do this" Helena said putting one hand out to the fire and made it big enough so it wouldn't die out.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"We all have the powers of the elements, mine is fire, Aslan gave them to us to help you" Helena explained to the group.

"That's enough question all you should go to sleep" Diane said to the rest. Lucy started to shake from the cold.

"Lucy come here I'll keep you warm" Helena said to Lucy. Lucy quickly got up and lay down beside Helena. Helena lifted her tiny head up and put it on her lap. Helena heated her up in the matter of minutes. Peter and Susan looked over at us worrying that something would happen to their sister.

"Don't worry we're here to help" Helena said grabbing there attention. Helena said up and took first watch and made sure the fire wouldn't go out. They all were certainly not prepared for tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Guardians of the Wardrobe

Chapter 21:

Helena didn't feel like sleeping. She wasn't even tired for once in her life. She didn't mind staying up and watching the camp, she kept the fire going. Even when the fire died out she simple made fire appear from her hands and started it again. Just before dawn she heard a rattle come from the bushes. She thought it was nothing and let the thought pass but a second later she heard twigs snapping. She quickly turned her head to the noise but saw nothing. She got up slowly and grabbed her bow. She saw a black shadow move from behind and tree and she followed it. She quickly prepared an arrow and shot at the person. The arrow landed right were she wanted it to just through the sleeve and in the middle of the tree.

"Funny last time I saw you, the position was reversed." She heard the voice snarl.

"Technically it wasn't me pinned to the tree now was it." She snapped. She walked up to Griffin and looked in straight on. "What are you doing here Griffin?"

"I told you I have orders" He stared at the ground.

"Yeah but that before I found out how evil the witch is! How can you work for someone like that!" Helena wasn't afraid of Griffin. For some reason she felt as if she could trust him, but she knew better, she wouldn't trust him no matter what he told her.

"It's not like I have a choice," He said through his teeth. For the first time he looked straight into her eyes. He knew that he had feelings for her, ones that he couldn't afford to have. Helena looked deep into his dark blue eyes. She knew that there was more to this boy.

"Everyone has a choice Griffin" Helena said softly.

"Not me… she owns me literally, so I can't just run off and do what I think is right cause if I could I would have done it a long time ago"

"Then what are you doing here?" Helena asked patiently.

"The queen has a boy as prisoner and wants the rest of his family as well" He sighed.

"So she can kill them and still rule?" She asked.

"Yes" He replied simply.

"Well you can't have them I would rather die then you have them" Helena stood her ground. "And I will kill you if you try Griffin"

"No you won't Helena, it's what I like about you, you have a heart." He said looking as if he could see through her.

"You don't know me," Helena whispered. One of the things she hated about people is that they act like they knew her. No one knew her. No one knew of all the hard times she had in her life or all the secrets she kept, not even Laura and Diane knew her fully. The only person who did was George, and he only knew because he lived through them. That's what she always loved about her brother; he was always there even when she didn't ask him to.

"Helena!" Helena turned as she heard David's voice coming from the edge of the forest.

"I'm over here! I'll be right back!" She yelled back. Everyone probably woke up by now.

"Hurry we have to start moving!" David yelled. Helena quickly turned back to Griffin.

"Looks like you found the fourth one" He smirked. "So let me guess, you feel bad about pinning me to the tree and will release me and I will give you a head start before hunting you again" He grinned. Helena laughed. She simple stepped back and prepared another arrow. She let the arrow fly and land right in the middle of Griffins arm. She shot two more arrows. One hitting him just above his pants and another straight through his hand. Each time Helena hurt inside. She didn't like shooting people, she could barely shoot animals. Each time she felt even worse when Griffin let out a scream, but she held herself together. She knew if she let him go she would regret it because he would catch up with them in no time.

"Guess again" Helena snarled and walked off to catch up with the rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 21:

Helena walked back to the camp. She left bad for leaving Griffin, but she felt worse for shooting him. Griffin can't help what he does, he has to do it, but that is no excuse. Everyone has a choice, even Griffin.

"We have to move now!" Helena told the rest.

"Why?" Peter asked. They were all getting ready to leave.

"The witches hunter is tracking us," She explained. She quickly picked up the rest of her things and turned to the beavers.

"How far to the river?" Helena asked, "We have to get there as soon as possible."

"It's just passed that hill." Mr. Beaver pointed.

"Good everyone move now!" Helena ordered.

"How did you get rid of Griffin" Diane asked Helena. The four of them walked and talked at the same time as they went up the hill.

"She probably did something insane like agreed to go on a date with him" Diane joked.

Helena didn't find the comment funny at all. How could she ever date someone like Griffin? Maybe if he was on there side and not as rude, but besides that she couldn't imagine it.

"No I shot him," She said calmly. The rest of them just stared at her in silence.

"You did what?" David asked.

"I shot him David" She looked at him; she was very capable of shooting someone. "I put an arrow through his stomach, arm and hand." That didn't make things any better they all just stared at her in awe.

"Honestly how do you find this surprising out of all of us we all know I am the most capable of shooting someone." Helena snapped. "Whatever look where at the river" Helena pointed and walked faster then the rest and caught up to Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

"Now Aslan's camp is just over the frozen river" Beaver explained.

"River?" Peter stared at the river in awe. It was the biggest river in Narnia it was more like an ocean to them.

"Oh the rivers been frozen solid for over 100 years" Mrs. Beaver said tried calming the rest.

"It's so far" Peter complained.

"It's the world dear did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver laughed.

"Smaller" Susan said simply.

Walking across the river was anything but fun. It was a lot of work. They sun was hot and shinning straight on them. It was difficult for them to walk for that long without being tired. Beaver didn't even let them stop for breaks. The guardians walked at the same pace as the rest of the children and the beavers walked in front telling them to hurry up every few seconds.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Beaver sassed them.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time I'm gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat" Peter joked.

"I was thinking more of a coat, I hear beaver fur is great for that" Helena laughed and went along with the joke.

"Hurry up" Beaver yelled once again.

"He is getting a bit bossy" Lucy complained. The little girl was tired, Peter and David took turns piggy backing her, so it would be easier for her. It was Peter's turn and Lucy made herself as light as possible for him.

"No behind you it's the witch!" Beaver yelled. We all turned around and saw a slay covered in all white and began to run.


	23. Chapter 23

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 23:

They all ran as fast as they could and hid in the closest cave. The footsteps went right to the top of the cave and then left.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter volunteered.  
"No you're worth nothing to Narnia dead," Beaver stated.

"I'll go, it's my job as guardian to keep you all safe," David said. He quickly disappeared above the cave. "You are not going to believe this!" David said poking his head above the cave. "Guys come out!" David ordered everyone to come up. Everyone stared in awe. Instead of the white witch it was a fat man in a red suite with a slay full of reindeers and presents.

"Merry Christmas Sir" Lucy said happily. It made everyone's day better just by seeing Lucy with that much joy on her face.

"It certainly is Lucy since you have arrived" Santa said kneeling done in front Lucy.

"We thought you were the white witch," Susan explained. Santa stood up and faced all of us.

"Yeah sorry about that but in my defense I have been driving one of these longer then the witch" Santa laughed.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan asked.

"No not for a long time but the hope your majesties that you have brought has finally starting to weaken the witches power still I dare say you could do good with these" Santa said turning back to his magical bag of goodies.

"Presents!" Lucy yelled excited.

Santa gave Lucy healing juice and a knife, Susan a bow and arrow and a horn, and Peter a shield and sword.

"But of course you won't need those because you all have guardians" Santa laughed. He turned to the guardians. "Of course I haven't forgot about you, you deserve presents as well, but first a lesson," Santa said turning to the guardians.

"What lesson is that?" Diane asked.

"It's more of a story then a lesson" He replied. "As Aslan must of told you there are powers that you all have not figured out yet…. The lesson I give you is release your elements animal that is deep within you," He said simply.

"What in God's name is that supposed to mean?" Helena snapped.

"That is for you to figure out" He smiled. "Now for your presents" He smiled and turned back to his bag.

He gave Helena new throwing knives, Diane and book, Laura a cloak, and David a new sword.

"Now I must go winter is almost over and things pile up when you've been a hundred years long live Aslan and Merry Christmas" Santa cheered as he got into his slay and went off.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled in return.

"Told u he was real" Lucy said turning to Susan. Everyone laughed.

"If winter is almost over then you know that that means" Peter said turning to the rest of them. "No more ice" Peter said barely. All of them ran as quickly as they could to the river crossing, but they were too late the river was already melting.


	24. Chapter 24

Guardians Of The Wardrobe  
Chapter 24:

"We need to cross now!" Peter ordered all of them. The river was melting to quickly.

"Don't beavers build damns?" Lucy said turning to the beavers. Her innocents was adorable to the rest of them.

"I'm not that fast dear," Mrs. Beaver said to her gently.

"Come on!" Peter yelled.

"Wait lets think about this a minute" Susan said slowly everyone down.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter yelled again.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan countered.

"No you're trying to be smart as usual" Peter snapped.

"Laura can't you fly us across" Diane asked. Lucky for Laura having the power over air she figured out her power to levitate herself in the air.

"Not all at once" Laura said sadly. There only way out was to cross as quickly as possible over the river. Beaver being smart used his tail to test the ice for were it was thin. The ice started to crack beneath Beaver.

"You have been sneaking seconds haven't you" his wife yelled at him.

"Well you never know which meal will be your last especially with your cooking" Beaver joked. The guardians couldn't help but laugh, especially Laura and Helena they had a bad habit of laughing at the worst possible time. As if things couldn't get worse, the heard howls coming closer to them. Within seconds the wolves were running down toward them.

"Run!" Peter yelled. Wolves being cruel as always attacked beaver first. Then the main wolf came and faced Peter. Peter trying to be brave pointed the sword at the wolf.

"Put the sword down before someone gets hurt," the wolf snarled at him.

"Stop Peter maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled.

"Smart girl you should listen to her" the wolf replied stepping closer.

"No you shouldn't listen to her, Shut up Susan! Peter kill the wolf!" Helena yelled at all of them.

"Listen to Helena! Kill him!" Beaver yelled.

"Look just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make u a hero just drop it!" Susan yelled to her brother. The ice beneath them started to crack even more then before. Peter drove the sword through the ice and made sure his sisters were on the ice. David dived under the water and made sure the ice burg didn't tip and lead them to the side. Laura took both Diane and Helena and flew them over to the side. They all made it safely to the other side so they thought. Peter and Susan both look at each other and see Peter is only holding Lucy's coat.

"Peter what have you done!" Susan yelled at him.

"Lucy!" Susan yells. "Lucy!"


	25. Chapter 25

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 25:

"Can someone hand me my coat" Lucy says walking back to Peter and Susan. Peter quickly walked over and put the coat around his sister.

"Don't u worry child your brother got you in good hands," Beaver said smiling at the two of them. Helena worried about her own brother when she saw Peter helping Lucy. She wondered what George must have been doing now. If he even missed her, she defiantly missed him.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore" Mrs. Beaver said looking in the other direction. Everyone turned to see what she was looking at. The snow had started to melt and the trees started to bloom beautiful pink cherry blossoms. They began to walk again and within minutes they reached the camp. The were all greeted by different creatures. They kept walking straight till the reached the biggest tent.

"We have come to see Aslan" Peter said pulling out his sword. They all kneel like the rest of the crowd, and the friendly fury lion that they met once before appeared out of the tent.

"Welcome Peter son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy daughters of Eve" Aslan said greeting the children first.

"Welcome guardians" He greeted them next. "I see you are going well since the last time I saw you"

"And welcome beavers you have my thanks but where is the fourth?" Aslan asked.

"That's why were here sir we need your help" Peter spoke up first.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan said next.

"Our brother was captured by the white witch," Peter explained.

"Captured? How could this happen" Aslan said facing the guardians.

"In our defense he was gone before we found them" David said speaking up for the rest of them.

"They betrayed them your majesty" Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all" Oreius said making the crowd louder.

"Peace Oreius I'm sure there's an explanation" Aslan said calming everyone down.

"Its my fault Sir I was too hard on him" Peter said taking full blame

"We all were" Susan spoke up and stood next to him.

"Sir he's our brother" Lucy said with an expression that hurt. Helena knew if it was George in that position she would do just about anything to get him back.

"I know but that only makes the betrayal all the more worse, this may be harder then you think" Aslan said to the rest of them.

"Guardians may I speak to you" Aslan said just before walking back into the tent. They all walked in the tent. It was spacious on the inside. It was all red and had a big table in the middle of it with war strategies on it.

"You have done a great job bringing them here and now you must train them understand?" Aslan said not even facing them.

"Yes" David said speaking for all.

"Good your tent in just across go get ready and get them trained. David you are responsible for Peter. Diane you take care of Lucy and Laura train Susan"

"What about me Sir?" Helena asked.

"Nothing for now if you like you can help train Susan" Aslan said, and with that they left the tent and walked into there own.

"Hey Diane, Laura what presents did you get" Helena asked. She was curious on what Santa had given them.

"Well the book is the same one from the library. It has prophecies in them, and some more stories and junk like that," Diane answered.

"Oh the cloak makes me fully invisible and anything I touch to" Laura said right after.

"Guys we should get changed and go train" David said looking through the chest in the corner of the tent. It was full of clothes for him and had a small water symbol on the front. They each went to their chests.

"David how do you open these?" Diane asked him. David had opened his no problem.

"Use you powers and point them toward the symbol on the front" David said just before walking out of the tent. They each did as he said and it opened. Inside each chest was the dresses that Helena's mother had given them, just without the hood. The each wondered how the dresses ended up here. Helena put on her red dress, Laura put on her blue dress and Diane put on her green dress. Just under each dress were black cloaks just like the one Laura had received. Just Laura's contained hidden powers and the rest didn't. The cloaks were all black with a black hood, and a string to tie it at the front. When they all finished changing they went out and began to train.


	26. Chapter 26

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 26:

Each guardian went off to their task. David had fun training Peter to use a sword properly. By the end when they took their break they had become best friends. As for the girls, Diane couldn't really train Lucy much since she wouldn't fight either way. Instead Lucy helped her train. Diane found a new power, she could turn into any land animal she wanted and changed back without any problem. Helena did most of the training with Susan. Laura just goofed around beside them. Laura wasn't the fighting type that was Helena's area of expertise. Near the afternoon they all took a break. Susan and Lucy went down by the river and washed some clothes. The guardians helped out at camp. Aslan wanted to speak with them again.

"How is training?" He asked.

"Fine…" They all answered.

"I have a favor to ask of all of you" Aslan stated. "I have to task of saving the boy from the white witch"

"Why us?" Helena asked.

"Because it is easier for you then my men, Helena you may act as an assassin, Laura you may go invisible, we only need you two. David and Diane may stay at camp. I also brought your horses to camp."

"Alright" they said and walked out of the tent. Helena and Laura prepared for their mission. They had made a solid plan and were ready. They plan was simple. Laura would bring her horse Caber and go invisible and realize the boy while Helena stayed up in the trees and shot anyone who would come in Laura's way. Just as Helena and Laura leave the tent they heard Susan's horn and quickly ran to the river. They had came just in time. Susan and Lucy were just getting out of the tree and Peter had slain the wolf. Aslan gave Peter the honor and he had been knighted right on the field by the river.

As nightfall came Helena and Laura began to travel. They reached the camp within a couple hours. The camp was different from theirs, it was dark and cruel. Almost lifeless. Helena did everything according to plan and so did Laura. Laura succeeded with making herself invisible as well as her horse. Helena stayed hidden in the trees and shot anyone who came close. The plan went as they thought, flawless. The got the boy out and reached camp just as the sun rose. Aslan took the boy and talked to him in private. A few minutes later the rest of the children came out of the tent and spotted their brother. Aslan realized the children would have wanted to speak with their brother so he brought Edmund back to them.

"What's done is done there is no need to speak to Edmund about his past" Aslan said as he stood in front the rest of us with Edmund.

"Helena you are tasked with training Edmund" Aslan said just before walking off. Helena just nodded.

"How are you feeling" Susan asked.

"I'm a little bit tired" Edmund replied.

"Get some sleep and Edmund try not to wonder off" Peter said, he finally joked for the first time in a while. David went to go check on Edmund a couple minutes later. David's extra power aside from water was healing. He could heal anyone in the matter on minutes. The rest of the guardians were called back into Aslan's tent.

"Listen closely now… the white witch will be here soon to claim Edmund and I will not allow her to do so" Aslan started. They all stood in a straight line facing Aslan. "Knowing the witch she will not take no for an answer, so I must die on a stone table and resurrect." He finished.

"I can't believe that we have gotten to the point where a talking lion is saying a witch is coming for him and that he is going to resurrect from a stone table is normal" Helena muttered. Laura looked over at Helena and let out a laugh. They all left the tent and went to do what they were assigned. Laura went back to training Susan and Diane went to go find Lucy. Helena walked over to Edmund and Peter's tent and saw that David had healed Edmund back to normal.

"Is he ready for training?" Helena asked David.

"Just about, I got him fully recovered." David said. David walked out of the tent to meet Peter for training.

"Hi my name is Helena," she said coming closer to Edmund.

"Hi" he said barely. He didn't even bother to look at her. He looked straight at the ground.

"Look, Aslan asked me to train you so we better get going" Helena said gesturing the entrance of the tent.

"I don't understand why a girl is training me and not David" Helena didn't know whether she should prove him wrong or be offended.

"Well that was very sexist and it's because I'm a better fighter then David" Helena countered.

"I find that hard to believe," he muttered, and for the first time he finally looked up at Helena, and stared at her in awe.

"Well I am, and you should be thanking me because I'm the one who saved your ass yesterday" Helena said calmly. Edmund wanted to say something back but he couldn't he was at a loss for words. Helena looked at Edmund's shocked face and started to blush. He was cute, well in her standards. His dark hair and brown eyes complimented him.

"th-th-thank you" he stuttered looking back down at the ground. His face started to turn red. Helena let out a giggle. She found it adorable how he was so shy.

"You're welcome so let's get to training shall we" Helena said just before leaving the tent.


	27. Chapter 27

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 27:

Training wasn't difficult for Helena. Normally she could train anyone. She trained David and she trained Susan as well, but Edmund. He was a whole new difficultly for her. At first it wasn't going well at all, he could barely hold a sword properly. After hours and hours of training it finally began to pay off.

"Can we please stop?" Edmund whined.

"No not until you can fight properly, war is coming soon and I promised Aslan I would train you in time." Helena stated. "Now pick up your sword." She ordered. "We'll stop training once you beat me in a battle"

"But that's never going to happen" Edmund complained. Helena smiled. No one has ever told her she was good at fighting before. Well she knew she was but no one ever complimented her, they only challenged her.

"Well give it a try at least," Helena said. She couldn't help but smile at Edmund. He was adorable. Since Helena got her the only decent boys she had met were already taken by her own friends, and besides that there was only Griffin. Which she knew would never happen. Then there was Edmund. The first boy who was sweet to her.

Edmund decided to try to fight Helena one more time. He picked up his sword and dueled.

"Good just try and not be so predictable," Helena yelled during the fight.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Edmund yelled back.

"Surprise me" Helena said. For the first time Edmund did. He dueled and each step he grew closer to her. One second he was concentrated on unarming her and the next he had his lips on hers. When they drew apart with one swift movement Edmund hit Helena's sword and she was unarmed.

"Wait, What?" Helena said coming back to her senses. "How did you?"

"I did what you said I did the unexpected," He laughed.

"Well yeah, but you can't just go around kissing everyone now can you?" Helena laughed.

"No but a deals a deal I beat you so we can finally stop training" Edmund said putting the sword down. Before he could leave Beaver came running down the hill.

"You both need to get back- get back to camp the wi- witch has come!" Beaver said in between breathes. Helena and Edmund both looked at each other and ran back to camp, as quickly as they could. Beaver was right, the witch had come to confront Aslan just like he warned. She came in a big throne with strange creatures all around her. The guardians were used to creatures but not like the ones they saw in front of them. They looked cruel as if they wouldn't give it a second thought to kill you.

"You have a traitor in your mist Aslan" The witch snapped facing Aslan.

"His offence was not against you" Aslan defended.

"Have you forgotten the laws against which Narnia was built" the witch smirked.

Aslan let out a roar.

"Do not sight the dark magic to me witch I was there when it was written" Aslan snapped.

"Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me his blood is my property" the witch said through her teeth.

Peter stood in front of his brother pulling out his sword. "Try to take him then" He defended.

"Do u really think mere force will deny me my right little king, Aslan knows if the blood that is owed will not go to me then all of Narnia will be over turned and parish in fire and water that boy will die on the stone table, as is tradition!" the witch yelled over the crowed.

"You dare not refuse me," the witch said turning to Aslan.

"Enough I shall talk with you alone" Aslan said stepping into the tent and the witch just behind him. Everyone said outside waiting for the news.

"Guys can I talk to you?" Laura said gesturing the rest of the guardians off to the side.

"Yea?" Diane asked. They all stood just far enough so the rest of the crowd couldn't hear. They didn't want children to find out from them. It would be better if they didn't know, just like Aslan wanted.

"Do you really think what Aslan said is true? You know dying on a stone table and coming back to life is a bit unrealistic," Laura said to the rest of them.

"Seriously Laura you're only starting to doubt this?" Helena muttered. "If you haven't noticed we all came back to life when we shouldn't have that's how we got our powers" Helena explained.

"I know but this is different" Helena stared at her with her jaw dropped.

"HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT!" she yelled which made everyone stare. When the crowd looked away. "This is just as retarded and weird as what happened to us and I realized we just have to go with it cause logic and realistic outcomes doesn't exist here" Just as they finished the witch stepped with Aslan just behind her. The witch waked over to her throne.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood," Aslan told the crowd and everyone rejoiced.

"How do I know your promise will be kept" the witch counters. Aslan realized another roar, which caused her to sit down scared. For the guardians this was not good news. They knew this meant Aslan would die for Edmund and they don't know if he will come back to life.


	28. Chapter 28

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 28:

After the witch left, most the camp went to sleep and the rest prepared for tomorrow's battle. The guardians had no trouble falling asleep except Helena. She didn't feel tired; she lay in her bed with her eyes open. She was looking around the room when she noticed a figure outside her tent. Helena got up and prepared her bow and arrow. She quietly stepped out and loaded her arrow. She was prepared to shoot when she saw it was Edmund.

"Holy crap were you going to shoot me?" He yelled. Helena quickly walked up to him and put her hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down will you! What are you doing her?" Helena whispered.

"I couldn't sleep! Why were you going to shoot me!"

"I didn't know it was you I just saw a figure outside of my tent! Haven't you learned your lesson from sneaking off already?" Helena yelled in a whisper

"Yeah sorry…" Edmund said. There was a long silent pause. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah, I'm not really that tired" Helena muttered.

"Good then I have someone to pass the time with" Edmund smiled. Helena and Edmund spent hours just talking. Eventually they walked off by the river and sat on the grass talking some more. They lay on the grass watching the stars and just getting to know each other. Ever since Edmund saw Helena he knew she would be special to him, and ever since he kissed her yesterday she couldn't get him out of her head either. It was the first time she actually felt she might have a future with someone. Before they knew they both stopped talking and fell asleep. The sun woke them up a couple hours later. Helena opened her eyes and saw that Edmund had already been awake.

"We should go prepare for battle," Helena said getting up from the grass.

"Yeah, lets get back to camp before they realize we're gone" He smiled; he took a step closer and pecked her on the lips. With that they walked back to camp. Everyone had already woken up and got ready for battle.

"There you are, come on everyone's already ready to leave" Laura said coming up to Helena and Edmund. "Go find David he'll explain the plan" Laura said just before walking off.

"David!" Helena yelled walking up to David. He was already ready to fight. He was dressed in full armor and was getting on his horse. "David what's the plan?"

"The plan is, Laura goes invisible during the fight on the field and kill as many she can, Diane will turn into animal, and you will stay up top and shoot from the top" He said just getting on his horse.

"What about you?" Helena asked.

"I am on front line with Peter," He said barely.

"Are you insane! You're gonna die!" Helena yelled.

"It'll be fine if I get hurt I'll just heal myself" He smiled. "No go get ready" Helena simply nodded and walked off.

"David WAIT!" Helena yelled she forgot to tell him something, but he didn't hear her yelling. Last night Helena figured out what Santa had told her Diane wasn't the only one who could turn into an animal they all could. Helena walked off and got changed into her armor, and went to the battlefield.

Once they reached the field they went along with the plan. Helena went on to the top of the field and looked down below. She could see Laura just going invisible and Diane sifting into a tiger, and just in the front was David on horse beside Peter. Helena as always didn't want to follow along as plan so instead she sifted into a phoenix and flew above everyone and burned as many as she could.

The fight was not going well, they were defiantly losing. They all knew it; there were more of their own on the ground then any others. A couple hours into the battle you could hear a loud roar go over the crowd as Aslan arrived with Lucy and Susan. Aslan jumped at the witch as quickly as possible and took of her head. The fight was finally over, but something else was wrong. Peter ran to a body that was bloody on the ground. Once Helena noticed the tangled messy brown hair she ran to them.


	29. Chapter 29

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 29:

"DAVID!" Helena yelled. "DAVID HELP HIM!" Helena yelled as David come closer. Tears began to stream down her face. She gentle put Edmunds head on her lap. The moment he noticed she was there he began to smile. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't.

"Shhh it's alright" Helena whispered. She quickly whipped the tears from her face. David finally came and looked down on Edmund. " Can you help him?" Helena asked.

"I'll try" David muttered. David put his hands flat on Edmund and started to heal him. Lucy was just as smart as he was. She used the healing juice that Santa gave her and walked around healing all the wounded. As for David he was trying his hardest to heal Edmund. Within minutes Edmund was fully healed.

"Oh thank god!" Helena yelled as Edmund got up. She quickly put her arms around his neck and tackled him in a hug.

After the battle everyone went back to camp and cleaned up and got ready for the celebration. A couple hours later they were all ready for the party and took a carriage to the castle. The party was for Lucy's, Susan's, Peter's and Edmund's coronation. The party was fabulous. It was like a dream for Diane and the girls. They danced in big ball gowns around a huge castle ballroom just like the movies.

"Shall we dance?" David asked as he faced Diane.

"Lead the way" She said taking his hand and walked to the dance floor. Shortly after Zayden arrived and walked over to Laura.

"Well hello beautiful, how about a dance?" He asked. Laura smiled at her boyfriend and nodded. Soon enough Helena was left alone watching everyone dance.

"You want to dance?" Helena turned around to the voice that was directed to her. There standing was Edmund.

"It would be my honor my lord" Helena bowed. In a way she wasn't happy that Edmund was king. It meant he had to marry above her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they began to dance.

"You're king now and I am simple your guardian and I'm not able to be anything more" Helena explained.

"Well if I'm king then I get to make the rules now don't I?" Edmund smirked. Helena laughed at the thought that this boy loved her enough to even change the law for her.

"So let's not talk about that because even if I have to change the law I will be with you," Helena laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm dancing with a king!" Helena said sarcastically. Edmund laughed.

"That what I like about you, you'll always just see me as that silly kid who needed to be saved" He laughed. "Which is good, it means you don't like me just because I'm king"

Helena looked around the room and saw all her friend's just as happy as she was.

"Almost forgot to mention" Edmund said bringing her back to attention. "Aslan told me something before he left… He said since you and your friends are our guardians you are allowed to say at the castle as long as we rule" He smiled.

The party was perfect. Each of them talked, laughed and partied until the night ended. What made things better was that they found out they would be living in this gorgeous castle for a long time. For Helena it meant she would see Edmund everyday, or so she thought…..


	30. Chapter 30

Guardians Of The Wardrobe

Chapter 30:

***YEARS LATER ***

The guardians lived for years happily after the battle. Diane spent most her days with David or in the library learning, like she always loved to do. Laura had her own room in the castle just for her artwork. Helena spent most her time with Edmund or singing in the music room. As for David he ruled beside Peter has his right hand man. They each loved their life in the castle. Diane learnt many things about their powers, like they were all capable of turning into any animal of their element. The fact that they age the same as the kings and queens of old since Narnia time is different they don't age the same, and neither do any of the people that they love. Worst of all Diane found out recently that they may not leave Narnia ever because of their powers bound them there, but the kings and queens may leave any time they please.

It was summer again when everything went wrong. It has been at least 10 years since the battle. They were all in there 20s, Laura was married to Zayden. Diane and David live happily together and Helena was queen and married to Edmund. They we're all in the castle doing their daily duties. Helena was taking care of ruling matters, Laura and Diane were in the other side of the castle eating breakfast with Zayden and David was out in the stables talking care of the horses. Then all of a sudden something felt different. Helena felt just she shrunk. She took a look in the mirror and she was young again.

"DIANE, LAURA, DAVID!" Helena yelled. They all ran in with the same problem. They had all become young again.

"What is happening?" Laura asked.

"Lady in waiting!" Helena yelled. Quickly a servant walked into the room. She bowed to each of them.

" Sir David, Lady Helena, Lady Diane, Lady Lauren." She greeted each of them.

"Where is Edmund?" Helena asked.

"The King just left a couple minutes ago for a ride with the rest of the ruling" The lady said.

"Thank you that is all" Helena dismissed the servant.

"You know what that means…" David muttered.

"No! He wouldn't have left without saying goodbye" Helena panicked. Helena began running through the halls.

"EDMUND!" she called out. "EDMUND!" She yelled she hoped for a replied but she knew deep down there wouldn't be an answer. Tears threatened to come. "Edmund!" she yelled again.

"Helena stop!" Laura said coming after her.

"Helena you're not going to get a reply" Diane said putting a hand on her back to comfort her.

"He wouldn't leave me behind," Helena said whipping the tears from her face.

"Helena there gone" Laura whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like it! I will be writing a squeal soon but I need to finish writing some other stuff first. Another thing sorry for errors there are in the story I will be fixing them soon. So please favourite and review. :)


End file.
